Sweet October
by Mai.salvatore
Summary: under certain circumstances, Elena Gilbert is forced to live under the same roof with a blue-eyed man who is barely a stranger. she thinks she hates him. Thirty days of hell, she called it. how wrong can she be! she can't trust him, especially with her heart. digging in his damaged history she will find that there is more to him than just an arrogant asshole.
1. Chapter 1

**I don't own the vampire diaries or any of the characters. I am just obsessed with them ;) **

Dear Diary,

I know it sounds crazy but I miss Dad already. He has just left for two days and it feels like ages. Maybe it is because after mom died he is all I have…and Jeremy of course. But last year Jeremy went to college and I was left alone with Dad. I used to do every single thing with him. I know and love how much he was trying to fill for my mom. He even refused to date, no matter how much I try, no matter how much I tell him that he should be happy and that I am okay with him dating. He just shrugs and says that it is not only about me but he can't imagine himself with another woman than mom. Sometimes I think I will never find a man like my father, loyal, passionate and selfless, maybe a bit overprotective. So I had to be selfless with him for once. That job trip he has been dreaming about since ever. It will be four months until I can see him again. It is hard and he wanted to quit but i insisted. Besides, I don't mind staying with Auntie Jenna. I love her so much and she is kind and fun. She reminds me of mom and she loves me and Jeremy like her own children. She couldn't be happier that I came to stay with her saying "we will have so much fun together". She is only ten years older than me so…not very parent. I also met her boyfriend Alaric several times on our family nights. He is really nice, handsome and funny, perfect for Jenna. You can even feel the love in the air whenever they are together. It has been two days since I moved in her and tomorrow I have to go to school. It is my first day as the new student. God, I hate being the new girl. I was always the popular one with many friends. Anna, April and Matte, I miss them all already. Tomorrow I will have to play "let's be besties" all over again. I don't know if I can do it and even if I manage to make friends I will be leaving them behind in a few months anyway…

Elena stopped writing when she heard a sound coming from the bathroom which was right beside her bedroom. Her auntie was surely asleep and it was terribly late. Her heart started beating faster in her chest, it could be a thief. She reached under her bed slowly for the baseball bat she brought with her so it would remind her of Jeremy. Tightening her hands around the bat she tiptoed toward the bathroom door and opened it carefully. She peeked her head to look inside and found a dark haired head behind the lid of the first aid chest. What kind of a thief would steal meds? She got closer and swung the bat letting it land hard on the stranger's head.

"eww" he groaned falling to the ground. His hand reached to rub his injured head. Elena swung the bat to hit him again but he raised his arms over his head protectively.

"Stop, Stop. I quit" Came his velvet deep voice. Elena squeezed the bat tightly. Get a grip, Elena. "Who the hell are you?" he demanded without lifting his head of the floor.

"I am the one who should be asking" Elena scowled holding the bat up carefully in an attack position. "You are in my aunt's home"

"You are Jenna's niece?" he looked up finally with a frown. Damn it, why is he soo…she got lost for a bit in his ocean blue eyes. Stop, Elena. She raised the bat in a warning when he tried to stand up.

"Down, Buffy. Let me talk first" he said holding his hands up in surrender.

"Talk" she hissed tightening her grape on the weapon in her hands.

"Throw that stupid bat first so we can talk like normal people" he said furiously but slowly like he is talking to a five-years-old child. God, she was so damn stubborn.

"No, I don't..." she didn't get to finish as two strong hands were wrapped around her bare ankles making her lose her balance. The next thing she knew she settled between his legs with his arm wrapped behind her back supporting her. Their faces are inches apart. He took the bat from her trembling hands effortlessly and threw it away. It made a ringing sound on as it landed on the bathroom floor but the sound didn't manage to break the spell he was under. He didn't care; he was completely lost in those big brown doe eyes that were staring into his. Elena's breath hitched as she felt like her skin was in fire. The intensity of his gaze made the air escape her lungs and she suddenly found it hard to breath.

"Now we can talk" he said. His voice is a hoarse whisper that sent shivers down her spine. She opened her mouth but couldn't form any words.

"Elena, Damon, What the hell is going on?" Jenna's sleepy but akind panicked voice broke their eye contact. They looked up at her but neither of them made a move to change their position.

"Ric is sick" Damon stated, his voice full of worry and concern. Pure panic crept into Jenna's feature while Elena gaped at both of them with lost eyes.

Jenna took one last look on Alaric's sleeping form before leaving his room with Damon and Elena, closing the door.

"He will be fine tomorrow morning" Jenna said in a worried shaky whisper.

"Hey" her teary gaze turned to Damon. "Don't worry, Jenna. You know it happened before and he was just fine, okay?" he assured her with a serious face.

"I know, Damon" she groaned. "And I know that happens every year in this time. He catches the flu but I can't help but worry"

"I understand" he nodded.

"So" she smiled knowingly. "You are gonna tell me what happened with you two?"

"I..." Damon cleared his throat but felt his checks heat when he recalled their previous position and what did help were the erotic thoughts he was having about Jenna's niece in that position and many other position in that matter. Get a grip, Salvatore. Thank god the room was dark so they can't see his flushed face. "I told you I was looking for the meds for Ric, we ran out of it" he managed out while Elena didn't seem to recover yet from her speechless status.

"Yes" Jenna sighed. "But how did you ended up with my niece in top of you on my bathroom floor?" Jenna took no mercy on his self-control. Damn it, she is probably just a kid. You can't think of her like this. But his skin was still burning from touching her earlier. Shut up, Salvatore.

"I think you should ask your niece who walks around with a baseball bat hitting innocent people" he smirks to mask his flipping out of control state. God knows he was anything but innocent. Elena groaned in anger. Damn it, stop making those sexy noises please, will you?

"I heard a noise coming from the bathroom so I took the bat and went there where I found him" she spit the word in fury. He was so unnerving with that cool attitude or maybe she was just mad at herself for what she felt in his arms earlier. "He was looking through the first aid chest so I thought he was a thief and I hi…" two load laughs stopped her from finishing her story. They were laughing at her, what the hell?

"Excuse me" Damon was the first to speak as his laughter began to cease. "You thought I was a thief who steals meds? Perfect, Sherlock" he placed his palm on his chest as another wave of laughter hit him. Elena's face turned red in fury. She glanced at Jenna with an accusing look.

"Sorry, Elena but he is akind right" Jenna said as she stopped laughing finally. Elena heard Damon deep chuckle and she could picture his smug face even though she can't see him. "I still don't know how you were on the floor"

"I fall when she hit me, she tried to hit me again, I told her we need to talk but she should throw the bat." Damon explained. "She was so damn stubborn and wouldn't listen" he rolled his eyes. "So I pulled her from her ankles and she fell on me. I took the bat away myself and then you come in" he shrugged trying to sound unaffected but couldn't help the images of her doe eyes staring at him, the feel of her small body in his arms. He knew he shouldn't be fantasizing about Jenna's niece but he was a man and she wouldn't get out of his mind.

Jenna took a moment to process. "Well, that makes perfect sense now since I know how stubborn Elena can be" she smirks at the furious Elena and then turned to a smirking Damon. "But I can't believe that she managed to get your ass on the ground with a bat" she teased him.

"Well, I managed to get her down in my arms with my bare hands, so I guess I win" he shrugged and Elena couldn't help but blush at the double meaning in his statement.

"I could have hit him again if he hadn't mentioned your name" Elena hissed more forcefully than she meant. Maybe if I sound angry they won't see my blushing face, Damn it.

"wanna bet?" he challenged waggling his brows.

"Yes" she challenged back.

"You two stop perking. Elena, Damon is too handsome to be beaten" Jenna said with a smirk. Elena gaped at her aunt while Damon looked so smug, she wanted to wipe that arrogant smirk of his face.

"Damon" Jenna frowned suddenly. "you okay? I mean your head?"

"I fine, Jenna. Don't worry about it" he grins at her. "she is just a little girl" he winks.

"a little girl who get you on the floor" Elena hissed. Is that what he thought of her? Just a little girl?

"you surprised me." He shrugged. "I wasn't expecting you" Elena opened her mouth for witty remark but Jenna cut her off.

"Enough, I am getting a headache from you two" she shouted in frustration.

"Voice, Jenna" Elena whispered. "Alaric"

"I am sorry, I am just…" she sighed.

"go home and sleep well. I will take care of him" Damon said, All humor and teasing gone of his voice.

"No" Jenna shakes her head refusing. " I am not leaving him, I will stay"

"He will be fine" he placed his hands on her shoulder comforting her. "you look tired, don't you trust me?"

"I do but I just wanna stay with him" she willed him to understand, her big green eyes wide and desperate. "I can't go home knowing he is here sick, I won't be able to sleep"

"Fine" he gave in sighing. "Whatever makes you comfortable" his hands dropping to his sides.

"I will go home if you don't need me" Elena said with sympathy.

"I will be fine but you can't stay there alone, honey. Can you stay here for tonight, I will feel less bad about myself if you do, I am…" Jenna swallowed her eyes tearing up. Elena didn't know what to say.

"you can stay in my room and I will just sleep here in the coach.

"No" Elena shakes her head. "I can't take your room, I will…"

"Elena" he cut her off, her name rolling of his tongue "I will stay here anyway to be close to Ric in case he needs me"

"Fine" she gave in. "I will stay" she looked at Jenna smiling soothingly.

"Thanks, sweetie" Jenna smiled back.

"come on, I will show you the room" Damon said.

**I found this story among my old stuff, so I thought I should make something of her. I have had started it last year and it is almost finished so I guess the updates will be faster. Tell me if it is good or not ?**


	2. Chapter 2

**I don't own the vampire diaries or any of its characters. **

Chapter 2:

Following Damon upstairs, it took all of Elena's self-control not to glance up at his perfect back, the muscles moves under his thin white T-shirt made her hands ache to reach out and run her fingertips on every inch….she shook her head to clear her foggy head. Damn it, that wasn't here. She never thought of any boy like that but then Damon wasn't a boy, he was a man. His shoulders moved as he climbed the stairs making him more like a tiger, a predator. When they reached what she guessed was his room he turned to face her and her eyes fell on his ocean blue eyes, a beautiful tiger indeed.

"Well, here it is" he opened the door mentioning for her to come inside. Feeling like stepping into the lion's den, Elena walked past him into the room. "I wish you like it" she heard him saying behind her. The first thing she noticed about the room was how neat it was. Not what you would expect a boy room to be, especially in a house with no females.

The room was big like twice size of hers back in home. Plain creamy walls, No much furniture, actually it was almost empty except for the big bed with dark sheets that dominate the room, a very neat books chest, a smart small desk which didn't seem used often, a body length mirror and the wall length window.

The last two things confirmed his arrogant nature and his oversized ego. I wasn't a judgmental person but I believed that one's room said many things about them. However, the room was amazing to say the least, manly amazing. He turned on a faint light on the nightstand which made the room look even more alluring. Determined to cover her awe, no need to stock his ego, she swallowed and put a mask of indifference on her face.

"it is great" she gave him a tight smile then she turned and walked further into the room. Suddenly she felt a warm breath tickling her ear.

"Why you look so scared" came his velvet voice. " I won't bite" she almost gasped as his hoarse voice caused shivers to run down her spin. Get a grip, Elena. She took a few steps forward before she turned to face him with now a safe distance between them she found her voice.

"I am fine" lucky for her, her voice didn't seem as shaky as she actually was.

"Sweet dreams" he smiled knowingly and turned to leave closing the door behind him but stopped with his hand on the knob and peeked inside. "Goodnight, Elena" he said softy, no trance of humor or teasing, His blue eyes poring into her wide brown ones.

"Goodnight, Damon" she whispered as her mouth formed a smile of its own. He smiled back, his eyes twinkling. His smile is disarming and so not fair.

Damon closed the door quietly and Elena exhaled. She didn't know she was holding her breath all this. God, why did he affect her that much? She turned and her eyes fell in the bed, Damon bed.

"Well, well. That is gonna be a really long night" she muttered to herself.

DPOV:

It wasn't the first time I slept in the coach but Elena's images that were flashing in my mind weren't really helping me. I tried to push them away but they just wouldn't go. I knew damn well that I should be thinking like that. I knew she was a high school kid but she didn't seem like a kid or even a little girl to me no matter how much I keep repeating it my head. She was the most beautiful woman I have ever seen and I wanted her more than I have ever wanted any woman before. I wasn't the one to put so much thought into some girl or give a girl that kind of interest but she wasn't just any girl. I told myself that I wanted her just because I knew I couldn't get her and I believed it for a little more than five second. Cursing under my breath, I let myself believe that Elena was only a little girl, probably a fifteen years old kid. I knew I was laying especially in the fifteen years old part but if I had to tell my inner horny teen that seemed to appear out or nowhere that she is ten to get him to shut the hell up, I will.

EPOV:

Sun filled the room waked me up. I realized I forgot to close the curtains last night. And just like I expected the night to be long, it was. I spent hours last night tossing and turning, trying to push away the image of a certain blue-eyed man. I didn't help that I can smell him all over the bed, the sheets, and the pillows. I considered changing the sheets but thought better of it. The manly smell of him caused flushes of our meet-cute in the bathroom to play out. Giving up I hugged the extra pillow tightly and fall asleep surrounded by the smell of Damon Salvatore, almost certain that he would haunt me dreams as well. And I was kinda of right. Bad, Bad Elena. He wouldn't get out of my head, no matter how many times I told myself that is nothing more than an arrogant, cocky and annoying asshole. I wasn't a little girl was a crush on a hot older man, I wasn't that naive girl. I knew his type and how to deal with them. I shouldn't give him so much thought. But a voice inside me told me that he was more than those assholes I met every day. Telling that voice to shut up, I roused from the bed and began to rearrange the sheets immediately so Damon wouldn't give any snarky comments. What about the rule of not thinking about him?...yeah.

I sighed and headed for the bathroom, in serious need of a shower, a cold shower. Not because of any dream I had but because it was freaking hot in here. Yeah, completely true. The bathroom was kinda of dreamy in the size of my bedroom probably. I glance at the bathtub which was so attractive and sighed. I was in a rush so a shower will have to do. I took off my tank top and reached behind my back to unclasp my bra when I heard a velvet voice behind me, I froze.

"Why don't you turn around so I get a full show?" I gasped and turned around automatically.

"Damon"

"Thank you" he nodded with a satisfied smile, His eyes dancing with amusement and something else, something dark. I frowned in confusion and looked down to realize that my boobs were saying hi from my unclasped bra. Christ, I was half naked.

"Oh god" I reached for my shirt to cover my chest. "Get out" I said throwing the nearest object at him which was the shampoo. It didn't hurt and I knew it.

"Ouch" he faked pain rubbing his chest.

"I mean it, Damon get out" I half-yelled holding my shirt tightly for dear life.

"Fine" he shrugged and turned locking the door behind him, surprising me. Damon Salvatore was driving me crazy. I sighed and went back to the shower knowing I wouldn't be interrupted anymore. I made it quick and picked a towel rope I found hinged beside the shower. I wrapped it around me and headed to the door holding my clothes in my hands. I opened the door to find no one but Damon leaning on the bedroom door frame.

"I should have knocked" he said pushing himself of the door and walking toward me. Somehow I know it is his way to apology and somehow I accepted it.

"It is okay. I mean, I hit you pretty hard last night so I guess we are even" I said, blushing a little. What the hell? I shouldn't be blushing like that.

"Wow" his oceans eyes made that dancing and darkening thing again. "bat hitting got me a half-naked show. I wonder what I may get if you hit by car or something" and the jerk is back, ladies and gentlemen.

I rolled my eyes. "You are disgusting"

"I know" the word rolled of his tongue in the most wicked way possible. Okay, a sexy as hell jerk but still a jerk. Why does he have to be so hot and annoying in the same time? It wasn't fair. I turned to leave but stopped in my tracks when he called out my name.

"What?" I said impatiently. He walked toward me slowly like a predator and my breath hitched. He stood so close to that our bodies are almost touching, dangerously close. I fought the urge to step back, not wanting him to know the way he affected me.

"I want to shower" he shrugged with a smirk.

"And what does that have to do with me?" I crossed my arms over my chest. He chuckled and pointed his index finger toward my chest. I should stop him, slap him, ran away, but I was completely frozen. His finger stopped an inch away from my chest and I realized he is pointing to something. I glanced down with a frown and I blushed crimson. There is a blue D craved on the rope. How couldn't I see it?

"I…" I stumbled. Damn it. "I didn't know it was yours"

"And I don't mind walking around naked if you will be wearing it" he smirked and I really really want to wipe that smirk of his face with a punch or a kiss, or both.

"I didn't notice, okay?" I rolled my eyes at him. "I will just put my clothes on and give it back" my words held more fury than it should. Maybe I was just mad at myself for being stupid more than I was at him for being an ass. He seemed to notice my fury and figured he better stop the teasing before I snap.

"Okay" he said simply and headed to the bathroom. I sighed. Every moment with him was like being in the battlefield except I never wanted it to end.

**OKAAAY. There were some lovely reviews to that story which made my day. DelenaLovee you almost made me cry. I said screw my exams and hopped in my laptop all day determined to update. One day I will be one horrible dentist and the blood will be on your hand ;). Hope you like that chapter and it wasn't such a disappointment.**

**The next chapter will be more Dalaric than Delena, so if there are any Dalaric fans reading this, have fun. **

**I LOVE MY READERS.**


End file.
